Aila Caramel
is Lily's swordmaster and later revealed to be her mother. Underneath her incredibly fragile and clumsy nature, she is apparently a monstrously skilled swords-woman. Apperance Following her lineage, Aila is a woman of average build with her hereditary red eyes that contrast with her wavy, dark blue hair that she styles in a single braid. She wears a yellow dress like shirt with a green camisole and also wears large pair of glasses. HistoryCategory:Game Characters Early History At least 18 years before the start of the story, Aila had a relationship with Kruo Sherbet and gave birth to their daughter, Lily. Because of the persecution against the descendants of the Red-Eye Tribe, Lily was primarily identified as the daughter of Kruo and spent more time in the capital of Seldar in the knights squad. However, Aila still had the time to see her daughter often and passed down her hereditary skills of blade mastery. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Kelvin asks the Luxiole's crew to return an artifact that Soldum had left on Azeat during his stay there and Lily recognizes it as the replica of the handle of the Crimson Blade, a treasure of Seldar. A prophecy suggests that the Will intend on using it for their purposes and the Rune Angel Wing land on Seldar to meet with Soldum. Lily brings everyone to the courtyard where the blade is kept within its pedestal and Anise attempts to take it but is unable to. The team meet with Soldum and returns the artifact and informs him of the Will's interest in the blade. After some thought, Soldum assigns Lily in retrieving her master to be given the duty of guarding the blade. The crew take a shuttle to Lily's master's location as she explains the history of the Red Eye Tribe and the Crimson Blade being a confiscated treasure from Seldar's conflict with them, and only an individual of their lineage being the ones able to wield it. The team heads towards a refugee retreat for the descendants and as they arrive, Lily goes alone into a small house on the hill while everyone else think of how frightening someone must be to train Lily into the warrior she is now. Much the crew's surprise, Aila is extremely timid and frail, and is prone to tripping over herself and apologizing profusely. The team take her back to the capital to hand her the blade until they are assaulted by the extremist faction of knights whose descendants destroyed the Red Eye Tribe. The team repel them and Lily beats back her former subordinates using the Crimson Blade. In the palace throne room, Lily reveals her half-blood lineage and the fact that Aila is in fact her mother. While the team is shocked, they are called back to the Luxiole with their work complete and Lily says farewell to the her mother while the latter hopes that she will stay safe. Personality Blowing away the team's expectations, Aila is the complete opposite of her daughter. She is extremely timid, nervous, and even gets extremely anxious when someone looks at her for too long. She attempts to run away if a situation makes her too scared, only to trip and fall. Aila speaks in a very hesitant manner and has an extremely soft voice. The persecution against those who share her lineage is enough to have her ask if its alright for her to enter the planet's capital city or even hold a sword again. Her modesty is so great that she refers to her daughter with honorifics. While her personality doesn't completely change, Aila becomes very different when she comes into contact with a blade, which may be the the reason she isn't allowed to keep one near her. Anise's 6th sense perceived her with her eyes completely white, her hair flowing by her immense pressure, and a powerful aura that soon knocked her out. Even Lily considers herself inferior compared to her mother's abilities, ranking herself as somewhere around a "4" while her mother remains at "10". Trivia * It is likely Lily inherited her hair color from Aila, as both of them sport dark blue hair. Category:Parental Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters